Karen Young and Tanya Young
Karen Young and Tanya Young is the sibling relationship that started before Series 26 between Karen Young and Tanya Young. Relationship History 'Series 26 (2003)' 'Episode 1' Karen takes Tanya to Grange Hill for her first day and Tanya is wearing a lip ring. Karen leaves Tanya at the school gates after Tanya says she can handle it. 'Episode 3' Karen tells Tanya the teachers will make her take off her makeup. Karen complains about Tanya to Maddie Gilks. Emma Bolton gives Tanya a lipstick, which is confiscated by Miss Dyson. Miss Dyson speaks to Karen about Tanya wearing makeup. Miss Dyson asks Karen to speak to Tanya. Karen talks to Tanya, but Tanya isn't bothered. 'Episode 7' At home, Tanya watches where Karen keeps her journal. 'Episode 11' Tanya brings Karen's journal to school and plans to use it to get Karen to leave her alone. Karen advises Tanya to stay away from Annie Wainwright as she's heard her brother Baz Wainwright is into drugs. Maddie lets Karen know that Tanya has her journal and Karen and Tanya end up fighting, but Mr Robson breaks them up. 'Episode 15' Tanya winds Karen up by repeating what she read in her journal and Karen threatens her. 'Series 27 (2004)' 'Episode 1' Karen and Tanya arrive at school together. 'Episode 8' Tanya wonders if Taylor Mitchell has asked Karen out and Tanya wonders what their mum would say if she knew about her detentions. Tanya tells Karen she's going to Spain with Emma and her dad. Karen asks if Annie is going and lets them know that her dad has been sectioned and they have had to leave home. 'Episode 9' Tanya asks Karen if she and Taylor are together. 'Episode 11' Karen and Tanya talk about Nick being racist. Tanya tells Karen she should tell Mrs Bassinger if Nick really is racist. Tanya also tells Karen she doesn't like her, not because of her skin colour, but because she is a pain. 'Series 28 (2005)' 'Episode 10' Karen tells Taylor that the French students don't know who Jean is, the boy Tanya has been talking to online as part of the French exchange. Following her attack by Simon, Karen and Tanya are taken from school by the police. 'Episode 11' Tanya returns to school and she thinks everyone will stare at her and point out how stupid she was, but Karen says the police and their mum don't think it's her fault. Karen has a go at Maddie when she broadcasts her opinion on the result of what Tanya did over the radio. 'Episode 13' Tanya tells Karen she is fed up of the fuss their mum is making over her. Karen ignores Taylor following him kissing Maddie and Tanya tells him to leave her alone. 'Episode 14' Karen takes Tanya to school when Tanya is going on her outdoor adventure trip. Karen hugs Tanya and Tanya isn't use to her being so nice. 'Episode 16' Tanya receives an e-mail in her IT class, causing her to be sick and Karen checks on her when Maddie tells her. Tanya shows Karen the e-mail and they wonder if Lucy is real or fake and what they should do about it. Tanya prints the e-mail. 'Episode 17' Karen tells Tanya she has got to tell Mrs Bassinger about the e-mail in case it's genuine or fake. Tanya doesn't know what she's going to do. 'Episode 18' Lucy arrives at Grange Hill and Karen finds out from Baz. Karen and Mrs Bassinger interrupt Tanya and Lucy and the police later arrive at the school. 'Episode 19' Karen and Annie listen to Tanya when she wonders what's taking the police so long and she thinks the police will question Simon and let him go. During the premiere of My Fair Lady, Tanya receives a phone call and finds out Simon has been caught and charged. 'Series 29 (2005)' 'Episode 4' Tanya is given detention for her PE kit protest, which was wearing a top and skirt that was too small. Karen tells Tanya she had to wear the kit. 'Episode 5' Dawn O'Malley tries to get the 6th formers to be extras in a wedding video she and Kat are doing. Karen agrees to when Dawn sats she'll get to see Tanya dressed as a meringue. 'Episode 10' Karen tells Tanya she was disappointed about her latest PE Kit protest, but Tanya has something else planned. Karen warns her not to mess with Mrs Bassinger. At a school council meeting, Mrs Bassinger agrees that Tanya has to do an opinion poll and 70% of the girls have to agree to change the PE kit. Tanya refuses to get Karen and Eleanor Smith's opinion. On a date with Baz in the school's cafe, Tanya hides from Karen. 'Episode 11' Tanya loses her patience with Emma when she tells her it was horrible moving in with Karen's family and Emma asks if it's because Karen was black. Tanya tells Karen what Emma said, but Emma wants to know what it's like to gain a sister. Karen says to Emma it's strange when 2 families come together and she can tolerate Tanya. Karen asks Tanya to do her a favour. 'Episode 12' Max flirts with Tanya and she shuns him. Karen wonders why Tanya wears a bra like what she wears and Tanya says she can look after herself. Baz wants to hang out with Tanya after school and when Karen approaches, she asks Tanya what Baz wants, but Tanya believes it's none of her business. Tanya apologises to Karen and Karen agrees to cover for her whilst she goes home to change. Karen also asks how she is feeling about Emma moving to Indonesia. Karen catches Tanya with Baz and Tanya shuts her down when she asks what's going on. Karen confronts Tanya again and she decides to get the truth from Baz. Karen finds out Baz and Tanya are going out. 'Episode 13' Karen demands to Baz he stays away from her sister. Karen tells Kathy McIlroy that Tanya is a mess and despite being gobby, she doesn't know what she wants. Karen thinks Baz wants to sleep with Tanya. Karen catches Tanya and Baz again and she tells Baz to leave her alone. Tanya and Baz tell her they just want privacy. Donnie comes onto Tanya and when Donnie finds out Karen and Tanya are sisters, Karen thinks he has a problem with mixed race families. Taylor advises Karen to leave Tanya, but she warns Tanya of the consequences if she gives into Baz. 'Episode 16' Karen and Taylor argue when Taylor has been taken of all recreational projects to catch up on work and Karen thinks it's for the best. Taylor thinks Karen would be more fun not sticking to rules, calling her a creep and Tanya agrees. 'Series 30 (2007)' 'Episode 1' Karen and Tanya bring their half-sister Jenny Young to school for her first day. After school, Jenny and Lucy Johnson start a fight, but Karen and Tanya, as well as Togger and Tigger Johnson, break them up. 'Episode 3' At Karen's dance class, Tanya arrives, but says she has a headache and gives Karen a £1. 'Episode 4' Karen asks Tanya to get more people to join her free dance club in exchange for a necklace and earrings. Tanya and Emma attract people by changing their appearance. Max shows up, but Karen doesn't want him there and Tanya says he's a natural dancer. 'Episode 5' Emma finds out Tanya has a change of clothes for when she meets Luke and suspects he doesn't know Tanya is at school. Emma tells Karen that Tanya keeps bunking off to see Luke, the boy she met on holiday, but Karen says Tanya never met anyone. 'Episode 6' Tanya bunks off to see Togger after he decides not to come to school. Tanya explains how her mum had an affair with Karen's dad and she has never seen her dad. 'Episode 7' Emma tells Tanya that Annie's family have been informed unofficially that the football match had something to do with Baz's death. Tanya decides to see Togger and Emma reassures Karen, telling her about Baz's death and the football match. Tanya asks Emma to cover for her and Emma tells Karen. Karen finds Tanya working in a hair salon and Tanya pretends she is Karen's carer. Karen works out Luke is her boss and threatens to tell their mum, but Tanya promises to only do the legal hours. Annie phones Tanya and she and Karen find out the post mortem result. 'Episode 8' Karen and Tanya both attend Baz's funeral. 'Episode 10' Emma admits to Tanya she is pregnant and Tanya asks Karen to cover for her and Emma. 'Episode 12' Emma leaves Tanya when Karen approaches them and Karen wants to know what's going on. Tanya tells Karen that Emma and her mum have been fighting, prompting Karen and Tanya to discuss their parents. Emma thinks Tanya told Karen the truth when Karen talks to her and Jenny interrupts. Tanya joins them, defending Emma against Jenny. 'Episode 14' Tanya eats a bag of sweets on her way to school to prove Emma has an eating disorder. Tanya shows Karen the bag and says that Emma is getting help. Martin thinks Emma could be pregnant and the rumour spreads around school. Tanya pleads with Emna to tell Miss Gayle and Tanya calls in Mrs Bolton. Karen witnesses Emma fighting with Tanya. 'Episode 18' At Tanya's birthday party, she tells Karen that Emma or Togger haven't come. 'Episode 19' Karen tells Jenny to be at Karen's dance competition. Tanya sees Karen in the 6th form common room and Karen is upset as she thinks Ross' ankle will let them down. Tanya is upset because she finds out Togger is moving to Germany and Tanya and Karen hug each other. Tanya does Karen's hair for the competition and when Martin's drink is spiked, Karen and Tanya watch on as Miss Gayle helps him. Quotes 'Series 26 (2003)' 'Series 27 (2004)' Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Interactions